Final Fantasy 10
by CrisisX-15
Summary: This is Final Fantasy retold from the perspective of a new charcter, Shi'ari, the mysterious boy from the island of Besaid. All character still remain in story and story is the same with some minor twists.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared down at the blonde headed man as he walked throughout these abandoned ruins. He wielded a red sword in his right hand and I watched as he stumbled through the darkness, obviously exhausted and the smell of sea salt heavily radiating from his body. I slowly reached behind my back and drew my dagger as he came to a halt right below me. He didn't seem like an Al Bhed but I knew I couldn't take any chances.

I leapt from the stone ledge and tackled the boy before he could react. His sword immediately left his hands and I placed the blade of my dagger to his neck. Fear swelled his eyes and his breathing elevated dramatically. From his reaction I could tell that he had never stared true danger in the eyes.

"Zny ehi ayo? Zna ehi ayo nihi," I asked him loudly. He didn't respond. "Yhcfan sa un e femm gemm oui. Fru yna oui? Yna oui y drnayd? Fryd ehdahdeuhc tu ryja uh paehk rana?"

"What the heck are you saying," questioned the boy completely confused. "I can't understand you at all."

I immediately removed my dagger and stepped back allowing him to rise to his feet. "You're not an Al Bhed?" When he shook his head I smiled with relief and sheathed my dagger. "Good for you. I was ready to kill you. But why are you here?"

The boy held his head as if trying to remember. There was something strange about him. Something seemed so foreign about him. "I don't know myself. I remember playing Blitz ball, then Zanarkand being attacked by this huge monster, then there's notihng."

I gazed at him, his reply was the furthest thing I'd expect. "Did you just say…Zanarkand?"

The boy nodded his head and smiled. "That's right. I'm Tidus, star player for the Zanarkand Abes! Maybe you've heard of me."

"Nope, never have," I replied with a fanged smile. "Apparently you're not as big a star as you think."

Tidus shook his head, "Man you got to be kidding me." He then looked away and began to stare at our surroundings. "Where are we anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders and began to walk away, I motioned for him to follow me and he complied. "I don't know myself. Got washed up here after my ship was attacked by this giant freakish fish thing. Swam here and barely made it with my hide."

"That's the exact same thing that happened to me," said Tidus, "well minus the whole ship thing. So what do we do now?"

"We die." I then erupted with laughter as Tidus's smile instantly vanished. "I'm just messing with you, man. I got a camp up ahead a little bit. You can dry off and get warm there.:

Tidus and I sat around the fire in complete silence. His mind was obviously occupied by something, but I didn't pay much mind either to him. I had my own problems. Without a ship I had no way of getting back to my home, Besaid. Which meant I couldn't see their smiling faces again.

"Hey," said Tidus as he brought me out of my trance. "I never got your name."

"It's Shi'ari, pleased to meet you Tidus, star player for the Zanarkand Abes."

Tidus laughed quietly to himself for a moment until he spoke again. "Shi'ari, it sounds so exotic. Where are you from?"

"Don't worry about," I answered. I didn't feel like sharing that part of my life with this stranger. "You said you were from Zanarkand, right?"

Tidus nodded his head, "Yeah, have you ever been there before?"

"No, I'm not a summoner nor a guardian, so why would I go to Zanarkand?"

"Huh," asked Tidus with a shocked expression. "What are you talking about?"

I groaned and began to scratch my head. "Geez, your not the fastest one are you? Zanarkand is a holy place for people who believe in Yevon. Its ruins, destroyed thousands of years ago by Sin…You do know what Sin is, right?"

Tidus then gasped and leapt to his feet. "That's the monster that attacked Zanarkand. That's the monster that wiped out everything there."

"Oh I see what's going on here." I then rose to my feet and dusted myself off. "You musta got too close to Sin and got some of that toxin in ya. That's why you're talking like you don't have any sense, right?"

"Uh….yeah right. I must have got some of that toxin stuff in me," answered Tidus.

I nodded my head, but at the same time I sensed that he didn't completely believe that himself. But he had to infected with the toxins. Even a lunatic would know that Zanarkand is just a bunch of Fiend infested rubble, right? "Well that's a mystery solved. Listen we should get some rest, tomorrow we need to find a way out of this cavern."

"Sounds like a plan, Shi'ari."

My smile then vanished as an ominious scent filled my nostrils. Something was here in the room with us. And this something was friendly. I quickly drew my dagger and began to stare about the room. "Tidus, get your sword."

"Why," asked Tidus, "what's wrong?"

"Something's here with us, you need to get your sword now."

Tidus obeyed and retrieved his sword before returning to me. "What now?"

"No, we be careful."

Ironic that I would say that. Suddenly a monstrous enormous lizard leapt from behind the rubble and headed towards Tidus. I tackled him to the ground and we both narely escaped the blow. "Fiend," I exclaimed.

"Fiends," replied Tidus as more of the fearsome creatures emerged from the shadows. "What do we do now?"

"Back to back" He nodded and we both stared the our future murderers. "Never thought it end like this, killed in a cavern by a bunch of fiends with the star player of the Zanarkand Abes by my side."

"We're not gonna die," said Tidus. "We can't just give up right?"

"Oui dfu kad tufh huf," exclaimed a female's voice from nowhere.

"What did she say," asked Tidus as he looked around for the source.

I grabbed him and yanked him hard to the ground, "She told us to get down!"

The next thing I remember hearing was the loud explosion and the Fiends fleeing for their empty lives. A thick cloud of smoke had rolled in and we both shielded our eyes as a silhouette began to approach us. As she came into view only one thing came to my mind.

"Al Bhed."

"Fru yna oui dfu? Fryd picehacc tu oui ryja rana," demanded the girl as he came closer.

Before I could reply Tidus left my side and approached the girl. I didn't dare move as I watched more Al Bhed enter the room.

"Thanks for the help," said Tidus unaware of the danger. "You really save our hides."

The girl hastily grabbed him and struck across the back of his head. Tidus's body immediately became limp and he collapsed. "Tu oui fecr du pa haqd," asked the girl.

"Mecdah fa'na zicd cdnyhtat rana, drana'c hu haat vun jeumahla, fa tu hud ehdaht uh nacecdehk," I said hoping she would believe me. Al Bhed weren't known for their merciful ways.

"...Yht oui femm ryht ujan YMM uv ouin faybuhc yht lusbmo po uin nimac," she asked as she crossed her arms."

I smiled and bowed my head formally. "Oac uv luinca, yc muhk yc e lyh kad ouin hysa."

She then removed her helmet and I was able to see a beautiful face. Her hair was long and blonde and she had a beautiful smile, like I have never seen before. "Rikku…My name is Rikku."

"Nice to meet you Rikku, my name is Shi'ari."

She then placed the her helmet back on and began to walk away as the other Al Bhed surrounded me and aimed their weapons at me. "Pnehk dras du dra creb, yht hu uha ec du rind dras."

I bowed my head once again. "Dryhg oui, Rikku."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat there with my eyes close on the Al Bhed's ship contemplating my next move. Tidus lay across from me, still unconscious. I needed to get back to Besaid, and soon. I had to see my family, no matter what. I knew that would never happen as long as I stayed with Tidus. He obviously had no idea what he was doing, hell neither did I. There was something strange about him, I have seen victims of Sin's Toxin, but this was a little extreme. The toxin it would take to make his mind that foggy, would be enough to kill him. So there was only one alternative. He actually did believe he came from Zanarkand.

I fiddled with the chains that bound me to the ship, they were strong enough to hold a human, but not strong enough to hold me. I thought about breaking free, but then that would require me to leave Tidus. Something I did not want to do. He was interesting, and I couldn't just leave him with the Al Bhed, with him being so naïve. The best thing to do would to be to take him back to Besaid with me, but I just had to think of a way to get back there myself. My brain racked with a million questions as I desperately attempted to think of a solid plan.

"What are you thinking about?"

I was dragged back into reality as I watched Tidus sit up and began to rub the back of his head. "Trying to think of a way to escape, the Al Bhed are being generous enough by providing us with shelter, but we don't know how long that generosity will last us."

"Who are these Al Bhed guys anyway," asked Tidus.

"Excuse me, but I'm a girl," came Riku's voice as the door to the ship swung open. She held two plates of food and sat one in front of Tidus and the other in front of me. My plate had more food on it. "Eat up, you guys are gonna need your strength."

Tidus obeyed her and immediately began to wolf down his food. I stared at my plate and turned away from her. "I'll eat it in a little bit."

Rikku gazed at me with a confused expression. "Why not now?"

I looked back at her and smirked, "Because, I'm gonna wait it out. If nothing happens to Tidus then hopefully you didn't do anything to mine."

"Huh," asked Tidus through a mouthful of food.

"Oh it's nothing," I called back, "don't worry about it. Enjoy your meal." I then looked back at Rikku. "So what now?"

"You wait, we have a job for you and Tidus over there to do for us."

I stretched my limbs and yawned. "Sorry but I don't do favors for free, why do you think we'll just help you like that?"

"Because we're the only ship here, good luck swimming home to wherever you come from. Look if you do this for us, we'll take you and your little friend home. Where do you need to go?"

I smiled as he said that, this is just what I needed. A free ticket home, and all I had to do was probably just swab the decks or something. "I need to go to Besaid."

"And could you take me to Zanarkand," asked Tidus as he rose to his feet and began to stretch his limbs.

"What did you just say," asked Rikku as she shifted her attention from me to Tidus.

I shot him a look, and he must've picked up on what I was trying to say. "Uh… I got too close to Sin and got some of that toxin in me. I meant to say…I needed to go to Besaid too."

I sighed with relief. Tidus was smart enough to save his own hide, which would make my job a lot easier. "So what do you need us to do?"

She held up a finger, "I'll be back in a little bit, but be sure to eat your food, Shi'ari. You'll be needing all the energy you have."

As she walked away the doors to the ship closed behind her, and I could hear here holding a conversation on the other side with another Al Bhed. "I do not like the way she said that."

"Well what can you do," replied Tidus. "Once we finish this job we'll go to this Besaid place, and I'll be a step closer to going back to Zanarkand."

"You just don't get it, do you? We're on an Al Bhed ship, they could say one thing, and mean a completely different thing. We have to be extremely careful, if we even offend them the slightest bit, they'll feed us to the Fiends. I'm the one who speaks Al Bhed so let me handle this, ok?"

"Oh yeah," said Tidus obviously ignoring me. "I have some questions for you. What are these Fiends you been talking about?"

I sighed with annoyance and sat back down on the cold metal floor. "You really know nothing about Spira, do you?"

"What's a Spira," asked Tidus.

I covered my face with my palm and a groan of annoyance came. "You have to be kidding me. Spira is the world we live in. This is Spira."

"Oh okay, so what are these Fiends?"

I turned away and stared down at the violent dark water. Its waves were like vicious fangs ready to tear us apart. "You're asking the wrong person. They fall into the religion Yevon, and I don't follow any of that crap, when we get to Besaid you can ask my brother and sisters. They know more about them than I do." I then looked back at him. "The only thing you need to worry about them, is that they are bad, and that you need to kill them quickly if you ever run into one."

Tidus nodded his head, "Got it. And that language you spoke back there. Its called Al Bhed, right?"

I nodded my head, "Yup that's their language."

"Do you know any more languages."

"I can speak Ronso." I then cleared my throat and smiled at him. "Shi'ari no like ship. Ship bad. Shi'ari want to go home." I erupted with laughter as I finished my sentence, but Tidus did not join in. He only stared at me with an even more confused expression. I ceased my laughter and sighed once again. "Let me guess, you don't know what the Ronso are." Tidus shook his head. "Of course."

Before another word could even be uttered, something large crashed into the ship and both me and Tidus were sent flying backwards colliding with the rail of the ship. The waters began to become even more violent and the air was filled with a horrible screeching sound. I jerked my wrist forward and the chains broke instantly. I helped Tidus to his feet, and we both sprinted forward and began to peer over the edge of the ship.

"Is it a Fiend," asked Tidus as he searched the waters.

"I don't think it is, its too big to be a normal Fiend."

"Fryd'c kuehk uh uid rana? Tet cusadrehk zicd nys dra creb," questioned Rikku as she joined us out on the deck.

Then a large creature tore itself from the waters. It face was a bright blue colors and it appeared to have no eyes. It's body was long and slender and it had a long tail which looked like it would be used for swimming. It also had two large scaly wings, which it unfolded as it rose into the air.

"RIKKU," I called out. "KU KAD UIN FAYBUHC! YHT KAD YHOUHA FRU LYH VEKRD UID RANA!"

"UGYO," replied Rikku as she turned her back to race away. She then stopped at the door and looked back at us. "Be careful, don't do anything reckless." And with that she entered the ship.

"What is that thing," exclaimed Tidus."

I bared my fangs and readied my claws as the creature released another screech. "It's called Sinspawn. It's a part of Sin, and extremely dangerous."

"I got your gear," exclaimed Rikku as she returned to us. She tossed Tidus his sword and joined us by our side. "They're gonna try to get the ship away from this area, all we have to do is hold this thing off until the engines are up and running."

I nodded my head and glanced at Tidus as he gripped his sword and stared the monster. "I hope you know how to use that."

"Don't worry about me, I may have been caught off guard last time, but now I'm ready to go. I can handle myself."

"Rikku, how long until the engines are ready?"

"About ten minutes they said, we just got to fight this thing off for ten minutes."

"That's perfect," I said sarcastically." I then glared at the monster and pointed a clawed finger at it. "We're sending you back to Yevon!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Without thinking I charged the sinspawn with anger in my eyes, and the only thing compelling me forward was my need for survival. I had to get home to Besaid, that was my only concern, nothing else mattered. I brought back my claws ready to strike, but before I could the beast swung its massive tail and the blow connected with my chest. I felt the pain as I landed hard on the metal floor of the ship and skipped across it, until the rail stopped me.

I forced myself to my feet and watched as both Tidus and Rikku fought the beast, barely dodging its attacks. I charged forward again, but this time stopped beside Tidus just as he leapt backwards to dodge another attack.

"You're not doing half bad, for a newbie," I teased.

"How do you know I'm a newbie," asked Tidus, "I could be an expert at fighting."

I smiled at him, "The way you move, an experience fighter's movements are precise and graceful. Not that your bad for a newbie."

Before we could continue another screech came and we both looked up at the sinspawn. A pair of large red eyes shot open and stared down at us. Four more pair of wings sprung from its back, and two pair of massive arms tore from its body. Spikes stabbed through its tail and two large legs tore from its body as well. It landed on the ship and roared loudly.

"…That's a bunch of bull," was the only thing that I could say."

"Rikku," exclaimed Tidus, "how much longer now?"

"Five more minutes," she answered. "We're halfway there!"

"I don't think we can last another five minutes," said Tidus as he gazed upon the beast once again."

I turned to face the beast once again. If we didn't fight this thing off then that meant we were dead. I had to get home. At any cost. I slowly closed my eyes and sighed. I had to do it. No matter what dad always said about it. It was my last chance. I would do anything if it meant it would get me home.

My body began to shake violently as my power began to rise. The familiar image of my body morphing came to mind. My long black braids becoming snow white, my dark skin becoming darker in contrast with my hair. My golden eyes becoming darker with hints of red forming in the color. My claws ripping through my fingers and my muscles expanding slightly. I could feel the effects of the Overdrive coming. I only had thirty seconds at most until my body couldn't take it anymore.

I sprinted forward faster than ever towards the monster. Rage burning in my eyes and my claws craving for the sensations of tearing flesh. My claws cleaved the sinspawn in half and its remains squirmed on the deck of the ship. I picked up both halves of the agonizing beast with one arm each, and yelled loudly as I launched them out into the ocean as far as I could.

My mind became foggy and clouded as I could feel the Overdrive wearing off, I had pushed my body to its limit once again, and I was paying for it. I fell back and landed hard on the ship's deck. I could see the silhouette of Riku and Tidus hovering over me, and I could feel the ship finally beginning to move away from the area. Then there was nothing, but darkness, as I lost consciousness.

When I reopened my eyes I was alone on the ship's deck and the ship had stopped moving. I held my head and groaned as pain enveloped me. My consequence for using the Overdrive.

"Cu ouin vehymmo yfyga. Kuut fa fana pakehhehk du drehg oui fana tayt."

I looked up to see a boy a little older than me staring down at me, I recognized his voice. He was the person Rikku was talking to behind the door. "Where's Tidus and Rikku?" I didn't feel like speaking Al Bhed at the moment. Too much of a pain.

He must've understood some English because he then pointed to the ocean and moved his arms like he was swimming. I nodded my head and he reentered the ship without saying another word. I rose to my feet and began to stretch my limbs. I had to hastily grabbed a nearby rail to stop myself from collapsing, my body was still recovering. I smiled and stared out into the waters.

"Dad would be pissed if he found out I used Overdrive so carelessly like that." The image of the big beastly man filled my mind and my smile grew. He will definitely be happy to see me return, after all, I haven't been home in over two years. They were probably worried sick about me. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a necklace with the fang of a sinspawn dangling as a pendent. Dad had gotten it for me when I was very young, and when he first took me in as his own. I never knew my mother or father.

"…Kimahri…"

Before I could do anymore thinking I heard two loud splashes come from behind me, and I quickly pocketed my necklace.

"Shi'ari," exclaimed Tidus as he sprinted forward towards me with a wide smile. "Glad your ok, they thought you weren't gonna make it."

I smiled and nodded my head. "Thanks for the concern." I then looked at Rikku as she stood away from us ringing out her clothes. "Where did you two go?"

She then shot me a smile and winked. "To take care of business."

"You should have been there, man. It was humongous and fantastic. Then this huge monster, er I think I mean Fiend, right?" I nodded my head in approval and Tidus went on. "This huge Fiend came and attacked us." He then gave me a thumbs up. "But we took it out with no problem."

"Shi'ari," said Rikku as she finally joined us and she took my hand and began to pull me to the side. "I want to talk to you alone, ok?"

"As if I have a choice." We walked around the corner of the ship out of sight and she leaned against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. "Ok, now talk."

"About what," I asked her.

"Don't play dumb with me, what the hell was that back there with the sinspawn. Your hair went all white, and you grew this claws." She then pointed to my waste. "And that twitched."

I looked down at the furry object that she was pointing at. It was wrapped tightly around my waste. "Its called an Overdrive, an adrenaline rush. I'm sure you've heard of it before, so don't act so puzzled by it."

"You may be able to fool Tidus but you can't fool me. I know that thing around your waste is a tail, and I know what I saw. I know what you are. You're a half-breed aren't you."

I slammed my fist into the wall next to her head and managed to cave it in. Anger flooded my body and my breathing elevated. "Don't ever call me that!"

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. She wasn't afraid, she wasn't even startled. She slowly reach up and touched the side of my face. She slowly inched it upwards until she was at my forehead. She removed a couple of my braids and dragged her thumb across it. "And this scar, Shi'ari. I have a feeling where you got that from. You're a hornless, aren't you?"

"Can we please just drop it, I seriously don't want to talk about it." I pulled away from her touch and turned my back to her.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Of course, but I can relate to you, Shi'ari. I know how it feels to be hated. I am an Al Bhed afterall. Come on, lets get back to Tidus before he starts getting ideas." We both turned the corner once again and found Tidus talking to the boy who was talking to me earlier.

"Food," said Tidus, "Can I please have some food?"

"Ced tufh, yht crid ib.," said the boy with hints of anger.

Tidus glanced back at me and waved for me to come closer. "Hey, do you know what he's saying? I can't understand a thing he's saying."

"He said to sit down and shut up," I answered.

"Brother," exclaimed Rikku. "Yd maycd dno du pa hela du dras. Drao tet ramb ic."

Brother then looked at us both and pulled Rikku to the side. They stood there conversing amongst themselves for a few minutes and she would occasionally glance up and look at me, and then returned to her brother with a smile on her face. By the end of the conversation Brother looked at me finally and shot me a vicious look.

"The hell you looking at," I said sharply.

"Bahh," he said annoyed as he walked away back into the ship.

Rikku joined us once again and smiled. "We're giving you your ride to Besaid."

"That's great," exclaimed Tidus. "Let's go."

Tidus began walking forward but was stopped by Rikku before he could go far. "Look about that, thanks for helping us out and all, but Brother is still the captain of this ship, he calls the shots. I managed to convince him to stay true to his word, but you guys will be staying up here until we get to Besaid."

I walked away from them both and say back on the floor and leaned against the rail. "Why am I not surprised?"

Tidus and I both sat on the deck of the ship as it dragged across the ocean lazily. The dark sky was becoming colder, and a sense of anxiety seized control over me. There was something wrong. Something wasn't right. Things were just too quiet, for the first time in the past few hours.

"Hey Shi'ari I got another question."

I rolled my eyes. "What a surprise. What is it this time?"

"What was that back there? When your hair changed color, and you cut that thing in half that was amazing."

"It's called an Overdrive. Think of it like an adrenaline rush on Speed."

"So if I get one, will I be able to do all that? I mean that'd be pretty cool."

"Depends on how strong you are, and you just don't get one. You have to use it, but be careful. Its dangerous, it exhausts your body, so you can't just use it all the time. And another thing is-"

Before I could finish my sentence the ship was once again rammed by something large and Tidus and I both rolled forward as the ship leaned to one side. Tidus flew over the rail, but I managed to grab him hand before he plummeted into the waters. I held on tightly to the rail for our lives as my heart raced wildly.

"Shi'ari," exclaimed Tidus, "Is it another sinspawn?"

I glanced down into the waters and my eyes widened as I saw the attacker. For the first time that whole night, fear had truly seized my body. "SIN!"

I could feel my hand slowly losing its grip on the rail as the violent waters surged and crashed against the ship. I had to find some way to get back on the ship, but with my body still recovering from the Overdrive, there was nothing I could do. I looked down at Tidus. "Brace yourself, and don't let go! If we get separated then we're both doomed!"

Tidus nodded his head and that was when I lost my grip on the rail. We both plummeted into the water, with the massive waves from Sin beating against our bodies. Something was happening, as I could the water begin to spin in a clockwise motion. I lost my grip on Tidus as well as I could feel myself becoming weaker and as the familiar fog of exhaustion blur my mind. The last thing I remember seeing was Tidus hastily swimming towards me with his arm reached out. What was he doing? This was his time to escape, why didn't he try to get away? I didn't have any more time to think about it. I blacked out.


End file.
